disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent P's Underwater Adventure
Agent P's Underwater Adventure is a 4-D motion-based dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park at the Disney Universe Resort. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter through the OWCA Headqauters and travel through the facility. They will see different sets and rooms with different animatronics and projections of agents. Pre-Show Guest enter a large room with a big screen. Major Monogram appears on the screen and informs guests that they have been chosen to apply as the first ever human OWCA agents and their training will begin momentarily. But then Carl shows up and informs Major Monogram that their has been an emergancy involving Doofinsmhirtz. He has created an underwater lair and robotic sharks to invade the ocean for unknown reasons. Agent P needs their help. Guests will board the new 30 passenger submarine and help Agent P find the lair and stop the robo-sharks. Monogram leaves to prepare to sub while Carl tells the guests saftey instructions. The guests then leave the room and into the boarding station. Ride They pick up a pair of Diving Goggles (3-D glasses) and board the submarine. The doors close and Agent P (animatronic) shows up at the drivers seat. The ride starts and the submarine is lowered into the water by a rope. Agent P steers left to see a huge robo-shark. It starts attacking them bites loose the rope, which causes the sub to sink the bottom. The shark then punctures holes in the glass of the sub by shooting it with it's laser eyes. The shark swims away and a boat floats above them. A claw comes out of the boat and grabs the sub. It pulls them into the boat. Major Monogram stands in the boat and welcomes guests to the repair room. He says he will upgrade the sub and add new features. Carl then rushes in with a clean peice of glass and replaces it with the old one. Monogram says the new glass features a net launcher. Agent P presses a button and launches net at Monogram. As the sub exits the boat and back into the sea, Monogram asks Carl for a little help. The sub searches the ocean and finds the robo-shark. Agent P launches a net at the shark and traps it. Robo-shark struggles to get free and then swims forward, dragging the sub with him. The shark drags the sub into an underwater cave and navigates itself through a series of dark tunnels. everything becomes dark. Agent P turns on the headlights to find himself on a big waterslide. He gulps and the sub goes through the waterslide and down a huge drop, dumping it in a Splash Mountain-like Log Flume parody. As it floats through a calm tunnel of singing animatronics, it goes down another huge drop and lands in Doof's secret lair. The sub is quickly attacked by more robo-sharks and encounter Doof. Doof explains ever since he was a little boy he hated fish, so he created an evil army of sharks to get rid of all fish. He admits it is a stupid scheme but he needs to do something to keep himself busy. The robo-sharks drag the sub into a cannon. Doof says goodbye to the guests and launches them out the cannon to the surface. Agent P gets a call from Monogram saying he has to go defeat Doof and the shark, but Carl comments he already did by placing a bomb in the lair. A big explosion is then heard and Doof's (burnt) head pops out of the water. He looks at Agent P and then the guests and say his famous line "curse you Perry the Platypus". The sub pulls into a nearby dock, and guests are let off the submarine. Mechanics The vehicles are white 4-row, 5-seat submerine-like vehicles (similar to the ones on the Spider-Man ride). Each vehicle is built on top of a 6-DOF motion base. The vehicles use trackless technology. In the front of the vehicle is an animatronic Agent P, who drives the boat with a wheel in front of him. The back of each seat has air blasters, water sprayers, and scent blowers that blow onto the audience member behind that seat. The front row has these built into the handbar. The scent of seawater is visible during some parts. The seats also feature vibrations. 3-D screens are used through out the attraction. For the first scene, the vehicle is facing a 3-D screen the curves around the entire open-aired section of the vehicle. For the second scene, the vehicle is in the middle of a huge setpeice designed to look like the OWCA repair station. Carl and Monogram are projected onto a 3-D screen in the front of the set. The third scene uses the same setup as the first scene. The fourth scene, when the sub is on the waterslide, the vehicle is in front of a huge 3-D projection dome while wind effects and mist spray on guests. The fifth scene in Doof's lair, is the similar to the second scene. There is a set of Doof's lair with 3-D screens surrounding. When the sub is launched out of the canon, the vehicle is catapulted forward into the fifth, and final, scene. The scene's setup is identical to the first and third scene. Each screen is a curved Dolby 3D screen. Every vehicle features a Dolby 7.1 surround sound system. Voice Cast * Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Dan Provenmire * Major Monogram - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Agent P - Dee Bradley Baker * Carl - Tyler Alexander Mann Background Information * There is only one animatronic in the main ride, and that is Perry the Platypus. However, there are multible animatronics in the queue. * Saftey restraint: Lap bar, Handlebars * Fastpass and Single Rider available * The ride uses 3 3-D screens.